A very Supernatural Wonderland
by IKookie
Summary: Dean Hits a strip bar to follow an unusual suspect, only to lose him outside the bar. However Dean soon gains something he thought he never would. DeanxOc - SamxOc. MATURE FUTURE CONTENT.


Chapter one : At the end of the day, protecting you is all that matters.

So this is going to be the first chapter of many among my story, I hope that in reading this you will feel the emoition I put into my work. This isn't going to be what most people expected. I hope you enjoy, please review thank you.

**Prologue:**

I Could Deal with the pain, the hurt, the fact of knowing that I wouldn't ever be normal, But Sammy- He, I don't know if He could. I'm afraid for my brother, afraid that one day he just won't be able to handle it anymore, and i'll be damned if I let that day come, But if it does- I'm not sure how i'm supposed to stop it. You see , big brothers are supposed to know everything. They're supposed to protect their little brothers from harm and danger. Well some big brother I am, I could never tell Sammy what it's like, to see him go through all of this. Why? because I need to be strong, I need to take all those negative emotions and shove them down as far as I can because that's what we do- what I do. Hell I'm lucky i'm not in some looney bin already, running my finger over my lips and singing nursery rhymes. But to be honest, I don't know how much more of this life I can take.....

_**End of prologue.**_

Pounding music vibrated through speakers set up on the neon decorated walls. Dean and Sam had been working a case on local disapearences of teenages girls when I guess you could say Dean got slightly sidetracked in following a prime suspect. With a foolish smile on his face Dean watched the women slide herself around the pole infront of chuckled and held up his money, leaning back just a bit. '_God I love strip bars _' He thought and smirked. Dean's smiled faded from his face as he felt the vibrations from his cellphone and slid it carefully out of his pocket.

" Hello?" He answered calmly keeping his eyes set on the women carefully removing her lace underwear.

" Dean?, Dude where are you? you've been gone for like six hours"Sam's voice rang out in an impatient way.

Dean scowled and smiled winking up at the stripper and leaning fully back in his chair. " I'm watching the kid like you told me to" he replied and ran his eyes up the strippers long luxurious legs. He ran a hand over his face and glanced over at the guy he was tracking. " Guy's been here most of the night, works over at the garage on 19th and usually goes out for drinks at the local bar" Dean said in a low voice and looked around at the rest of the people in bar.

" Well that doesn't help, hold on- Dean are you at a strip bar?" Sam asked in a baffle voiced and muttered something on the other end of the phone.

" Bye Sammy " Dean smiled and flipped his phone shut.

"Dea-" Sam went to speak but was cut of abruptly as the phone snapped shut.

Sam swore and threw the phone on the bed in frustration, that was so like his brother- to screw over research and either hit a bar or somewhere else. Sam scowled and returned his attention to dealing with the research component of their hunt. Sam reached for his beer across the table and brought it to his lips, taking a quick small sip and then placing it back beside his laptop.

Meanwhile, the suspect Dean had been following slowly slipped out of his chair and headed out the door of the strip club. Taking this as a signal Dean followed after him carefully. When the cold wind outside brushed against Dean's skin he pulled his jacket around himself tightly and popped the collar up scanning for the man.

"Great" Dean sighed as he looked around. He ran a hand through his hair and frowned, he'd lost him. Swearing Dean fished through his pockets to find his keys and looked up and over to his car. He stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow to the red head girl laying atop the hood of his car. He walked forward and shook her lightly " Miss?" He asked and frowned. Dean's breath caught in his throat for a minute when he spotted blood coming from a wound on her side. " Shit" He swore and carefully lifted her up. Looking around he opened the backseat door of his car and slid the girl inside. Closing the door he opened his phone quickly and got in, starting up his baby and pulling out of the parking lot of the strip club.

"Come on Sam " He frowned and looked around. He glanced in his mirror from time to time to take a look at the girl. Red hair, great body, and those lips- damn. Dean frowned '_how the hell did a girl like that end up on my car with that wound?_' Dean thought and side, closing his phone in frustration he threw it on the passenger seat and kept his eyes on the road. It didn't take long for Dean to arrive at the hotel. Parking close to his room he turned off the Impala and pocketed his keys. Getting out he lifted the girl out of the car and looked around to see if there were any people. All Clear. Quickly, but carefully Dean walked with the girl to the door and kicked it with his boot.

" Open up Sam!" He exclaimed loudly and watched as the doornob turned and the door pulled away. He breathed a sigh of relief and pushed in past his brother placing the girl carefully on the couch.


End file.
